


Beach House

by honey_in_the_lion



Series: Inversion AU [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inversion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_in_the_lion/pseuds/honey_in_the_lion
Summary: Whispers of memories shared between Clarice and Will.Inversion AU





	Beach House

They once spoke about their childhoods. Their memories, dredged up from the depths which they were tucked away, were laid bare for one another on the cold and sandy beach of Maine.

It was hard for both of them to talk about, normally. Perhaps because of that, their memories poured out like holes in a dam into the ears of one another. They returned to their younger selves, a pair of children sharing secrets.

Will, growing up with a mother he never knew and an abusive father who followed the boats up and down the great rivers of America. Will, growing up _feeling_ too much, too exposed. Clarice, who’s unfortunate father died too early, who's mother, despite her best efforts, couldn't keep their family together. Clarice, who left the slaughter barn and survived an orphanage with too many tragedies and too little compassion.

Will admired Clarice’s strength, and called her a warrior.

Clarice admired Will’s preserverance and understanding, and called him an angel.

With the cool and waterlogged sand underfoot, they spent a time together that neither would nor could forget. The pair taking comfort in one another. Will, finding grounding in Clarice’s steady and accepting companionship. Clarice, finding peace and all that is good in Will’s empathetic nature.

In the rented beach house, they spoke and laughed, Clarice’s eyes sparkling whenever she heard Will’s joy as if it were her own. Will’s heart beating loudly, thumping gaily whenever he met Clarice’s eyes. During the chilly night, they curled with Will’s dogs, enjoying each other’s company.

When they slept, their dreams were bare and calm like the windless sea, devoid of the horror that lay dormant like curled serpents in their minds.

There were no lambs; there were no killers.

Only two people who slept as soundly as babes.


End file.
